Typically, data is stored using a storage management concept, such as a file system. The storage management concept is focused on providing data availability, and data reliability (i.e., detecting corrupted data, replication of data, providing data correction, etc.). Additionally, data is conceptualized and stored as files or blocks of logical objects that reside within data storage. For example, in a file system, data is stored on physical disks or tapes in the form of files or blocks.
When data is conceptualized in this manner, the state of data (e.g., access times, data size, read/write access, etc.) is managed by the storage management device (e.g., a file system). Additionally, the reliability of data within the storage management device is typically handled using a variety of schemes, such as hierarchical storage management (HSM) devices and redundant arrays of inexpensive (or independent) disks (RAID).
Using the aforementioned types of data storage, the various data attributes (e.g., state of data and reliability of data) is separated by the mechanisms that handle these attributes. For example, data attributes in a file system are stored as part of the metadata associated with files rather than as part of the actual data. In some instances, this may cause attributes to be lost when data is moved from one storage management device to another.